This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Software manufacturers that sell software products for which the customers buy a number of licenses naturally wish to ensure that the customers do not install a software product on more computers (or more generally, platforms) than they pay licenses for. In addition, the manufacturers and the customers share a desire to have a simple-to-use method of installing the software product.
US 2003/0023966 A1 teaches a system that allows a customer to install a software a limited number of times. An install limited count and an install count are stored in a protected area of a removable recording medium. Whenever the software is installed, a comparison is made to ensure that the install count does not exceed the install limited count.
US 2005/0039006 A1 teaches a system in which an authorization medium (a floppy disk) is used to limit the number of installations of a software. The floppy disk comprises a list of serial numbers for devices onto which the software may be installed. Alternatively, the floppy disk keeps track of the number of performed installations and refuses to install the software if a predetermined number of installations have been performed.
US 2006/0073890 A1 teaches a system in which a license count is stored on an electronic key. Once the main processor of the downloading machine accesses the key to transfer a license, the license count is decreased. The user may access a remote server so as to update the license count on the key, i.e. to buy further licenses.
US 2003/0041243 A1 teaches a system in which a physical key is used to control the software installation. The key comprises information on the number of performed installations and the maximum number of installations. In addition, the number of performed installations is reduced in case the software is successfully uninstalled while the physical key is connected to the computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,747 B1 teaches a system in which a floppy disk is used to control installations of software. The floppy disk allows a limited number of installations and uses fingerprinting of the downloading machines to allow uninstallation of the software to increase the number of available licenses, and re-installation after a crash on the machine.
US 2005/0005137 A1 teaches a system in which a license key is stored on a floppy disk. Installation of the software is only temporary until the license key is communicated to a remote server that makes sure that the software corresponding to the license is installed only once. If this is verified, the remote server sends information so as to render the installation permanent.
A further solution is the use of a dongle associated with each software license. In order to make the software on a certain machine run, it is necessary to connect the dongle to the machine first.
The present invention attempts to remedy at least some of the problems concerns connected with the prior art, enabling a user to install software while respecting the licenses associated with the software.